


tear out all your tenderness

by sugarcubeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), blink and you miss it moment of blood from a bite mark, in the fictional 'wolf who loves his mate' kind of way, they're both humans during the sexy times though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: Regular Shiro is already energetic, goofy, strong, playful—filled with curiosity and a bone-deep need to explore, even on his most human-like days. Around Keith, he is also very, very easily turned on.The wolf inside him takes those parts and dials them up tenfold.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 302





	tear out all your tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on cc that wanted nsfw werewolf shiro with his human boyfriend keith! it was supposed to be under 500 words but i had fun and wrote it in one go which was the main goal so i’ll still consider it not cheating, haha... so here's my first werewolf fic (with obligatory title from howl by f+tm).

Keith loves to get fucked in the aftermath of moonlight.

When the night turns to dawn and the massive white wolf who’s roamed free through the woods turns back to his big, sweet boyfriend, Keith will be waiting for him at the little clearing they’ve picked as their spot. Sometimes Keith will come to say hi before Shiro has even turned back. But even though Shiro loves him unconditionally and wants to spend all his time with Keith even as a wolf, the wild part of him hears the call of the moon and has to be _free._ Keith will laugh and shove at him, then send him on his way. A slobbery lick across Keith’s face and a silly wide dog-grin is all the huge wolf gives him in response before he takes off.

Once Shiro returns, back in his human body again, the wolf still lingers in his mind for a long time. Regular Shiro is already energetic, goofy, strong, playful—filled with curiosity and a bone-deep need to explore, even on his most human-like days. Around Keith, he is also very, very easily turned on.

The wolf inside him takes those parts and dials them up tenfold.

When Shiro shifts back to human and greets Keith in their clearing, the silly wide grin on his face is still puppy-like, the tail wagging in his mind visible through the glint in his eyes. Instead of a drooly, big tongue licking across Keith’s cheek, though, Keith gets swept up in Shiro’s arm and kissed hard. Post-moon Shiro is filled with adrenaline and the kind of gleeful, limitless joy that only comes from an animal getting to act on all of their natural urges, doing what they’re made for—the white wolf hunts and plays and digs and runs for hours in the wild, all through the night.

Still, there is one thing Shiro craves that he needs Keith’s help with.

A basic need Shiro will never find the solution for in the woods, away from his human self or Keith.

Something no one but Keith could ever give him.

So often people have called Keith a wild thing, with no idea that his boyfriend is the truly feral one in their relationship. Shiro’s the one who spends a night of the month as a wolf. He’s the one who pins Keith to the ground in a forest out in the middle of nowhere and fucks him relentlessly after a full moon. Shiro always takes Keith hard with nothing held back, growling low in the back of his throat the whole time like he wants to warn off potential competitors.

As if there could ever be any competition, even if they weren’t all alone out in the woods.

Surrounded by trees with the dark sky above them slowly creeping its way towards morning, Shiro’s beautiful white hair shines like silver under the stars. Keith can never tell if he imagines it or if Shiro’s hair really does feel a little bit softer, a little more fur-like when Keith fists a hand in his bangs while letting Shiro have his way with him. Shiro pants against his mouth, presses his nose against Keith’s throat and breathes him in deep, scraping still-sharp teeth across the sensitive skin on the side of Keith’s neck.

He’s the most perfect person there is, and Keith would never want anyone else.

The wolf part of Shiro’s mind doesn’t listen to words or reason, though.

After the full moon, it’s not about Keith reassuring a jealous boyfriend that he’s trustworthy, that he’s done nothing wrong. Shiro would never question Keith’s feelings or devotion or treat him unfairly for no reason. But the wolf feels _want_ differently, the wolf doesn’t hear _“I love you”_ and his heart melts from the affection. Shiro fucks him mercilessly while still high on moonlight because he wants to take, take, _take_ —the wolf’s mind wants the physical evidence of their connection, wants to ruin Keith with simply his touch. Shiro gets feral and fucks Keith at a brutal pace because he wants, _needs,_ to have Keith mewling beneath him—fuck him so good Keith will claw at Shiro’s back, drag his short fingernails down the skin to leave red lingering marks.

The wolf needs to know that Keith loves him, wants him, and that Keith belongs to him. Shiro goes after it in the most primal way; follows whatever instinct he feels the most intensely. There’s no secondary thoughts from questioning his emotions, nothing in Shiro’s mind to complicate things.

He wants Keith, so he’ll have him.

They love each other, so Shiro takes him.

Keith is always only happy to prove himself, to give his boyfriend and his ridiculous caveman brain whatever the wolf inside Shiro needs. He loves how the wolf-mind makes Shiro act, how untamed he gets. Keith always gets himself ready before he meets up with Shiro, makes things easy for both of them. This way he can simply spread his legs for his man—reach down between their bodies when Shiro’s naked above him and take hold of Shiro’s hard cock, then help him guide it to where they both want. The full moon always makes Shiro impatient and frustrated and a little whiny, and he mewls when the head of his cock finally finds its way to Keith’s hole. Keith’s loud before Shiro even starts giving it to him properly, shouting the moment Shiro fucks inside and buries himself deep in Keith’s ass with little care for comfort or buildup like the mindless animal Shiro thinks of himself as.

Keith loves Shiro more anything, any and every day of the month.

But when Shiro fucks him outdoors in the small clearing they call theirs, both of them shamelessly loud and unrestrained in their want, the way he makes Keith feel is unparalleled. When Shiro fucks him only moments after turning back to human, Keith finally feels free, like this is all he’s been waiting for too.

Like maybe Keith really is a little feral himself.

Like maybe he has some wolf blood running through his veins as well.

Every time they fuck post-moon, Shiro will sink his sharp canines into Keith’s neck when he comes, unable to ignore his need to claim and take and mark Keith as his own. When Keith whimpers, Shiro only moans and bites harder. His hips continue to fuck into him shallowly for as long as possible, like he wants to keep himself and his own release inside for the rest of his life. Keith clings to Shiro’s shoulders and tightens his legs around his back to help him stay, equally desperate for Shiro to never leave, even after they both come down.

Once they’re done and their heartbeats finally start to calm, Shiro will always, without fail, start to apologize while stroking his thumb next to the wound on Keith’s throat. It doesn’t matter how many times Keith tells him that he doesn’t mind the blood on his neck, that he loves it this rough—human Shiro values composure, cares about staying in line, and gets self-conscious over losing himself so completely.

Keith knows him, though.

He knows that no matter how much of a gentleman Shiro wants to pretend to be, Shiro loves it this way, too.

Instead of calling him out on it, Keith simply closes his eyes and hugs him hard. Then he tilts his head back, happily baring his throat to let Shiro nuzzle and lick his warm human tongue over the bite mark on Keith’s neck. It’s Shiro’s own way of taking care of him, a mix of what the wolf and the human wants, and Keith feels so happy and satisfied he could purr. There is never a moment where he doesn’t feel safe around Shiro, doesn’t feel loved and cared for by him. Whether Shiro’s sleeping soundly next to him in the same bed or he’s acting like a wild animal above him.

Keith loves both his man and the wolf, loves his _Shiro,_ and he wouldn’t want these nights to go any other way. The full moon makes Shiro primal and wild, makes him only act on whatever the wolf wants, even once he looks human again.

And the first thing Shiro wants when he’s back and walking on two legs again, is always, always only Keith.

Only ever Keith.

It’s fine if Shiro wants to go back to acting like he’s a sweet little puppy once they’re done, if that’s what he needs. Keith knows the wolf Shiro carries inside him, and has the bruise of Shiro’s teeth on his neck to prove his man’s most desperate desires when there’s nothing holding him back.

The wolf needs to know that Keith loves him, wants him, and that Keith belongs to him—but only because Shiro belongs just as much to Keith.

With sweat on their skin, red marks and bruises on their bodies, both of them aching and sated and Shiro snuggled up heavily on top of Keith—everything is exactly how it’s supposed to be.

Together, in the wild, they’re right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> 🐺🖤
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro)


End file.
